Oh god I'm in for it!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Meet Serenity. A normal girl with natural good looks. But whats this? She is not that normal?


**_Oh God I'm in for it!_**

_**The Beginning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho**_

_**Claimer: But I own Serenity, Makoto, Yuki, and some more people I made.**_

"Serenity-Chan!" Makoto sings, as he opened her door to room.

"Go…away… please…. I trying to get sleep and its summer!" a famous purple haired girl mutters, who is laying on her bed trying to get so sleep.****

"Serenity! We are going to be late for school." Makoto said shaking.

"Go away! Makoto-kun it's summer. Time for me to go back to la la land" She said digging her head into her Ying and yang pillow.

"I going to get myself killed but I have no other way to get you up." Makoto said getting a bucket of freezing cold water, and throwing it on Serenity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

**_School_**

"Hello Yuki-Chan!"

"What's wrong with Serenity-Chan?" Yuki asked pointing at Serenity who is sitting on the ground, and leaning on the wall sleeping soundly.

"SERENITY-CHAN!WAKE UP, THIS IS NO PLACE TO SLEEP!" Makoto yells at Serenity

She awakes and yells "What gives you the right to come into **_MY HOME_** and put a bucket of freezing cold water on me!"  
"I SO SORRY SERENITY-CHAN!" Makoto cries, as he grabs her hands.

"Whatever… Why am I here any where?" Serenity asks as she leaned on the wall.

"Oh yes… The school president Shuichi Minamino would like to see you Serenity-Chan"  
"Okay thanks… Where is he?" Serenity asked as she fixed her glasses.

"He is in the library."

Serenity walks off to the library thinking 'Why in the world would Minamino want me? Well I need to hurry up to see why…'

She opens the library's door and quietly looked around.

She saw him in the reading circle, walks over to him and taps his shoulder.

Shuichi turns around and said "Good morning Miss. Serenity!"

He gave a Kawaii smile which made Serenity blush a little.

She didn't want anyone to see her blush so she looks down.

"Miss. Serenity? Are you okay?"

"Yes I feeling dandy how about you?" She said giving him a fake smile.  
'I hate myself! I act like this when he is always around.'

"Okay… Serenity what's going on because for weeks you have been very quiet around everyone and I want to know what's going? So please Serenity tell me…" he said looking into her baby blue eyes.  
"Shuichi It's none of your bee wax… I don't need any ones pity…" Serenity said walking towards the exit.  
"Serenity-Chan… Tell me… I want to know..." he said grabbing her wrist.

"No! Leave me alone! I told you it's none of your bee wax!" She snaps at Shuichi, as she pulls her wrist out his hand, and starts running towards the exit in her blue mini Skirt.  
She runs into the girl's bathroom, into a stale, and starts to cry.

'He will never understand what I am going though with this crazy life of mine. I am getting some weird powers if I was like a demon inside wanting to get out to kill… Everyone.'

_**Out side of the bathroom**_

"Botan go in there and see what she is doing." Said Kurama getting all worried about Serenity.

"Okay Kurama but I need so others to back me up on some lies, Can I going Keiko and the others please."

"Sure."

The girls walked into the bathroom, with Serenity crying. "Poor girl. I wonder what's is wrong." Yukina whispers to Keiko. "Serenity, sweetie come out... It's Botan." Botan says. "Please leave me alone to suffer for what I have done to everyone…" Serena cries. "Serenity it going to be okay, we are here with you… What you are going though? We will find out what's wrong, and find a cure…" Yukina said . Serena's head pops out to see them. "There you are! Tell us what is wrong." Botan said all hyper. "Its that every time I get anger, scared, or blessed….Weird things happen…Every time I black out and wake up to see some one hurt or dead… I scared what going to happen…next…" Serenity said wiping her tears away.

'She must have some dense or something like it to block the real world out.' Thinks Botan. "Come on Serenity. Lets get you some where safe." Said Botan hold her hand out. "O-Okay…" Serenity said grabbing her hand. Botan pulls her up. The girls walk out of girl's bathroom, to see the guys.

"Serenity-Chan…Are you Okay?" asked Kurama. "I am sorry Shuichi-kun! For the way I acted back there in the library… You think I am a freak… Just like everyone else. Don't you?" Serena cries. Shuichi grabs Serenity's hands, and said "No Serenity-Chan. You are not a freak."

Serenity looks into Shuichi's green eyes, and said "Thanks…Shuichi-kun…" She said fainting on Shuichi. "What a pity how Kurama going to tell her that she is a key to gates of hell to end all human-kind." Hiei said smirking. "Well we will worry about that later. Let's get her to safety." Kurama said picking Serenity's body up bridal style.

"Hn..." Hiei said walking away and disappearing.

**_4 hours later! 11:00 pm_**

'Serenity is gone! Kurama is going to kill me…' Botan yells in her minds as she runs to Yusuke's house.

"Yusuke!" Botan yells slamming.

'I forgot he got kidnapped by someone… That means I have to meet Kurama and Kuwabara in the park!'

Botan quickly run to the park to see Serenity in her dear Kurama's arm shaking to death.

"There you are!" Botan said.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked Botan.

"She scared the heck out of me! I thought she ran away!" Botan said.

"She just an angel… She was scared. Weren't you?" Kuwabara said patting her on the head.

A big fluffy cat jumps bites Kuwabara's hand, and he start screaming and running around in circles like an idiot.

Serenity giggles.

"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME SISTER!" A red haired girl around 25 years old scream about to hit both Kurama and Serenity, but Kurama jumps with serenity still his arms.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked in deadly voice.

"Me name is Mai! Me Serenity's big sister"


End file.
